


This Charming Man

by Finntrollhammaren



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Gay, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Smut, Rain, Slow Dancing, Wet Boys, Writing, heated makeout session, pickles is extra af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finntrollhammaren/pseuds/Finntrollhammaren
Summary: Pickles gets left behind at a bar. Wants Charles to come get him since it's raining.Fluff ensues.





	This Charming Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble on Tumblr and decided to flesh it out on here!!

For once, Mordhaus was quiet. The boys had all went out to a nearby bar to drink and 'pal around', being looked after by at least a dozen klokateers of course. This meant Charles was able to catch up on some work in their absence. They had all become a little bit.. needy lately, so he was falling behind a lot and usually making up for it by staying awake until the early hours of the morning instead. So it was a major relief whenever they all wanted to go and 'pal around' together. Charles had only went out with them once, trying to prove that he was just as capable of letting loose and partying as they were. But he promised that it would absulotely not be a regular occurrence. 

Soon enough he heard the front doors of Mordhaus open along with a bunch of drunken chit-chat, the noise slowly dying down as they went into the living room to most likely continue drinking-- maybe play some video games or something. But it was shortly after that his personal cell phone began to ring, and he furrowed his eyebrows since he had no idea who would be calling at this hour. He answered reluctantly, putting the phone to his ear and continuing to look over a few documents. Might just be a wrong number, right? No harm, no foul.

"Cheeerrrllieeeeeee..." he heard from the other end, and he stopped what he was doing to lean back in his chair. Did Pickles... didn't he just get home? Why was he calling him?. He sounded fairly intoxicated, so maybe he wasn't even aware he WAS home. It wouldn't be the first time. Poor guy seemed to be in his own world a solid eighty percent of the time. 

"Uh.. yes, Pickles?" He piped out after a few moments of stunned silence, eyeing the door to his office suspiciously as he waited for the drummer to either reply or hang up-- or come bursting through the door. "Tha guise.. left me behind! 'nd it's rainin! Ya gotta come geyt meeeeee.." Charles shot out of his chair like a bat out of hell, not only angry with the boys, but the klokateers as well. He could understand how the band might have forgotten, seeing as they had done it before. But his employees? No. How do they leave an entire band member behind? Did they not do a head count or something? A few people would definitely be getting fired today. Or, at least a very stern talking to and a promising threat that Charles would be happy to follow up on if they messed up again. "I'll uh... send a few employees down to get you right a--" he began to say, before Pickles whined loudly to cut him off. "Nuh uh. I wan' you to pick me up. Okiee? I'll be waitin' inside. Don' wanna get wettttttttt..." Charles looked at the time and groaned under his breath, not wanting to have to wrangle a drunk Pickles out of a bar at this hour-- but he figured he had no choice. Pickles could be stubborn when he didn't get exactly what he wanted. 

"Alright. Just stay put. I'll be there as soon as I can." He then hung up before Pickles could badger him any further, planning on giving him an earful on their way back home from the bar. Why was he being so needy lately? The rest of the band had been as well, but Pickles was the worst with it. This wasn't the first time he personally requested Charles do something for him. It was usually little things-- fixing his hair when his dreads fell out of place, and helping him up when he got too drunk and fell over. Maybe he was having another weird family related crisis or something. But it was starting to become a nuisance. Well, he couldn't say that he didn't like being wanted.. it was just really messing with his thoughts and feelings. Pickles would usually say things along the lines of 'thanks, babe' whenever he helped him, and it was getting harder to brush comments like that off. He was definitely just toying around with him, which only made it worse. 

Charles grabbed his coat and left his office, informing the boys about what happened (who, in all honesty, forgot they had even left Pickles behind until they were informed in that moment) and rallied up a few klokateers for good measure, getting onto the dethbus and heading back to Pickles' last coordinates. The ride took nearly half an hour, and he could hear the rain pour against the roof the entire time. Maybe he should have brought an umbrella. It was a shame they couldn't just slam through the establishment without getting drop of water on them. He peered out the window as the bus came to a grinding halt, sighing loudly as he stood up and opened the door. Ew. Rain. 

Pickles had already seen the bus arrive and was waiting in the entrance of the bar, watching Charles trudge through the rain until they were face to face. “Dere ya are, chief! Been waitin.” He exclaimed, seemingly able to stand on his feet just fine. How he functioned on a day to day basis was truly unfathomable. “Yes, apologies. The bus is outside. Come with me.” Charles muttered, taking the drummer’s wrist gently with his hand and leading him out into the rain. It was coming down on them in massive sheets, and they were only a few feet away from the bar when they were both nearly soaked through. Yep. Umbrella next time. Definitely. Charles silently hoped that he wouldn't get sick from this excursion, and if he did planned on blaming Pickles. 

They were halfway to the bus when Pickles stopped dead in his tracks, and Charles turned around to look at him with one eyebrow raised. “Pickles. It’s pouring out. Why are you stopping?” He wasn’t too fussed about getting wet, but he recalled the whole thing about Pickles not wanting to get wet. The other man only stared back at him, dopey grin appearing on his lips as he moved a hand to Charles’ shoulder. “Never kissed in tha rain, Charlie. C'mon. Yew should smooch me.” he whispered, quite confident in his choice of words. They were still standing an arms length apart from each other, as if they were at a christian high school dance. Charles nervously glanced over at the Dethbus and back over to Pickles, finding himself stuck staring into the gorgeous green eyes. 

This was all... so unprofessional. Morally ambiguous. Wrong. Surely he couldn't just go through with this, right? Pickles WAS technically his client after all. What if someone were to find out? What if Pickles was just messing with him and planned on shoving him away afterwards?. He ended up shaking his head, averting his eyes down to his (very wet) shoes-- knowing if he stared back at him long enough he would lose any will he had left. "Pickles, let's go. We need to get you home." Although he really DID want to kiss him, he knew he had to keep professional boundaries intact. It just.. simply wouldn't be okay to do. 

The percussionist shook his head, shaking Charles’ hand off his wrist and grabbing the collar of his jacket to pull him closer, their noses only inches apart. “Yew kno yew wanna kiss me. Charlieeeee~” he replied in a very sing-song voice, eyes half lidded as he swayed from side to side. It was almost like he was taunting him, with the way his eyes sparkled and a smirk formed on his lips. Charles couldn't help but look back up again, noticing just how close they were and feeling a deep blush appear on his cheeks (and most likely his entire face). Well.. if he kissed him, then surely he would let it go. Right? No big deal. A simple peck would do the trick and they could both agree to never speak about it for as long as they both lived. It would satisfy Pickles enough to give him what he wanted, and Charles could get a taste of what it was like to kiss Pickles without feeling too guilty. Perfect. 

Charles muttered a quiet ‘fuck it’ before closing his eyes and moving his hands up to cup Pickles’ face, pressing their lips together as he felt raindrops hit his cheeks. They were both respectively soaked through all of their clothes by now, but that was literally the last thing on either of their minds. Pickles kissed back quite eagerly, and the Manager could not help but focus on how surprisingly soft his lips were. They were intoxicating (that could also be all of the alcohol Pickles had consumed). At some point during their lip-lock, the drummer had become much more bold and went so far as to shove his tongue in the other man's mouth. It was accepted with just as much eagerness, and he moved his hands to wrap securely around Pickles' waist. They were having a full on make out session in the rain now, which surely had to be a new first. 

The kiss felt like it was going on for hours. By now, Charles had gotten so invested in it that he had forgotten where they were or what was even going on-- but eventually pulled away to get a much needed breath of air. His face was still red, and his complexion resembled that of a ripe tomato. "Uh... we need to get back now. Come with me." He muttered with some form of urgency, attempting to hide how nervous and flustered he was as they both piled onto the bus. He made sure to sit a good distance away from Pickles, hands firmly in his lap as he kept his gaze transfixed on the nearby window. He could NOT handle small talk right now. Stark and utter silence was more than good enough for him right now. His precious ego would not survive over a witty comment from Pickles. 

The ride home was filled with that wanted silence, although Charles could spot Pickles smiling out of the corner of his eye. It never faded the entire time, and it took all that was left of his pathetic self control to not kiss it off his face instead. How Pickles was still so calm and collected was beyond him. It was HIM who should be acting that way. Not.. fidgeting in his seat, red in the face, trying to avoid eye contact like a petulant child. Upon returning to Mordhaus Charles took off his now soaking wet coat and sent it off to be cleaned, and quickly started to make his way to his office to finish that work he was trying to do. If he buried himself in work, he could hopefully forget the events that had taken place only moments prior. Maybe Pickles would let it go. Give him back his tiny shred of dignity. 

But he felt a tug on his shirt as he was nearly there, and turned around to see the man in question with another big smirk on his face. "I never said I was done kissin' ya yet, dood." He stated, following Charles into his office and taking the extra measure of locking the door behind them. The moment they were alone again their lips were on each other, starting against the wall but very quickly tumbling onto the floor like a couple of (very aroused) idiots. Wet shirts were torn off and tossed nearby, and they eventually ended up on Charles' sofa. His precious button up had been savagely ripped off by Pickles, which left him in his dress pants with Pickles currently looking the same way.

Pickles' dreads were a wet mess, falling in every which direction, and he was currently straddling his manager's lap with his tongue down his throat. Something he was quite proud of and planned on bragging about tomorrow morning at Charles' expense. "Aren't ya glad ya smooched me, Charlie? Been wantin' to do this.. forever." He murmured against Charles' lips, hands combing through those brunette locks of hair which were damp and sticking to his face. 

"Yeah." Was all he could muster, and it was right then and there that he flipped them over and worked on undressing Pickles-- letting his needs run wild. 

Kissing Pickles was nice. 

Maybe he changed his mind on how he felt about rain.


End file.
